Sammy Gets Taller
Sammy Gets Taller is the ninth episode of the second season. Plot Sammy is upset that he is shorter than the other buses, and comes up with some odd ways to make himself taller. Meanwhile, Roger gets stuck in a new airport tunnel and Sammy rushes to the rescue. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie Trivia *This is the second time Sammy rides on Colin's roof. The first being Sammy the Acrobatic Bus. Quotes *(The episode starts with Sammy meeting Roger at the railway crossing with the barriers closed) *'Sammy: '(Honks) Morning, Roger! *'Roger: '''Morning, Sammy! Nice day for a tunnel. *'Sammy: What tunnel's that? *'''Roger: The new tunnel to the airport. I'll be the first bus ever to use it! Ha-ha! *'Sammy:' Cool! That's good! Hey, here comes the train! *(A train passes by the two buses at speed) *'Sammy: '''Woooooooo!!! *'Roger: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Look at all them passengers waving! *'''Sammy: (Depressed) I only wish I could. This barrier's so high, I can't see properly. *(The barriers start to go up) *'Roger: '''Ha-ha-ha-ha! Minibus! That's what we ought to call you! See you later! Minibus! (Leaves) *'Sammy: (Annoyed) Minibus! Huh! I'm not that small, am I? (Leaves) *(Sammy starts to worry about his height as he travels around, he cannot see anyone playing at the swimming pool or anyone learning at the school) *'''Teacher: Stop that! Come away from the window! *(As Sammy continues driving around Chumley, the buildings around look taller and is feeling even more upset. Back at the garage, Sammy thinks that the perfect solution is to inflate his tires as he has a pump attached to his right front wheel) *'Sammy:' He-he! If I get my tires blown up extra high, I'll be a lot taller. (Sammy starts to look a monster truck with his overinflated tires) Ho-ho! Ha-ha! That should do it! Wha, he! Here we go! Ho, ho! (Sammy tries to go for a test drives, but as he tries to leave - his tires burst as he returns with all four flat) Oh! Oh! Ah! Oh! *(The next plan that Sammy tries is drive on his two rear wheels) *'Sammy: '''Driving around on my back wheels makes me much taller! Ooohhhhh! *(Sammy cannot control himself as he misses a bus stop with lots of people waiting) *'Sammy: Sorry! Sorry! *(Everyone complains about him not picking them up) *'''Man: Here! What's going on?! *(Sammy tries to ride on Colin's roof for the second time as Colin is parked near the railway bridge at the same exact spot as last time) *'Colin:' Yep, alright! Go on! *'Sammy: '''Here I come! *(Sammy parks on Colin's roof) *'Colin: Hang on! Hang on! *(Sammy is enjoying the view as Colin tells him he can't stay there all day) *'Sammy: '''I can see lots of things from up here, Colin! *'Colin: But you can't stay up there all day, Sammy! *'Sammy:' Ohh! *(Sammy is feeling very depressed as he returns to the garage with no one there) *'Sammy:' Oh! I'll never get any taller! No matter what I do! (Sammy hears Penny honking in the distance and she rushes in with urgent news) Huh? *'Penny:' Oh, thank goodness I found you, Sammy! We need you urgently! You're the only one who can help us. *'Sammy:' Oh, right! Here we go! *(Penny takes Sammy to the new tunnel at the airport where the other buses are waiting suspiously because Roger is stuck due to construction not being complete) *'Arnold:' Oh, deary me! *'Colin: '''What's he doing? *'Roger:' (Has a bucket on his right eye) Oh, worthless me! *'Penny: We're all too fat or too tall to go in and help him. *'''Arnold: Oi! Just a minute! Who're you calling fat?! *'Penny:' Alright, alright! Let's not argue about it. Do you think you can help us, Sammy? *'Sammy: '''Stand back, and I'll see what I can do. (Goes into the tunnel to free Roger) *'Arnold:' Mind how you go, lad. *'Penny:' Do be careful, Sammy! *'Sammy: Are you in there, Roger?! Hello! Roger! Are you there?! *'Roger: '''Afraid so, Sammy. I got into a spot of bother. *'Sammy: Don't worry, Roger! I'll soon get you out! *(The other buses are waiting nervously for him) *'Arnold: '''Go on, my son! *'Harry:' Ready? Come on! Come on! *(Sammy sucessfully pushes Roger free as the other buses cheer) *'Stephanie: Hooray! *'Roger: '''Apparently, the tunnel isn't quite finished! Anyway, panic over. Thanks to Sammy! (Laughs) Home, everyone! Ha-ha! Chocks away! *(Roger and the other buses head back to the garage) *'Stephanie: Oh! Chocks away! *(Sammy has learnt a very valuable lesson that being the smallest bus takes a very big job) *'''Roger: '''Think you've grown a bit today, lad. *(The other buses laugh) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy